Trust me, Love Me, Teach Me
by I-love-peace-tea
Summary: This is an A/U story About Hook and Emma after they get the compass. Emma's only concerned with getting back to Storybrooke but Hook is trying to gain her trust and compassion. Will be T for now may be changed
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing this will be an A/U story and if there are mistakes on spelling or anything like that it's because I'm writing with a cracked screen. Please R&R

Chapter 1 You need to rest.

Once the giant had cleared a path for Emma she walked over to retrieve Hook who, was still under a pile of rubble. She carefully moved the boulder out of the way and dragged him out, "Come on." She said jutting her thumb towards the hole in the wall.

"Did you get the compass?" Hook asked anxiously he'd finally be able to take revenge on his crocodile.

"Yeah, now come on Mulan will cut down the beanstalk soon." She urged beginning to drag him towards the hole.

"What? Why?" He asked quickly with confusion spread across his face, "Why would she do that?"

"I asked her to cut it down if we weren't back in ten hours." At that the pair took off towards the beanstalk. They walked back past all the skeletons and were at the top, "Down we go!" Emma said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Wait Love!" Hook called walking slowly holding his ribs with his good hand and reaching out to her with his hook, "I'm going to need your help down."

She looked warily at him, "I could hardly climb myself up."

"We could climb down as one I'll use my hook hand to climb and my good one to hold onto you while you use your good hand to climb and hold onto me with the cut up one." He suggested quietly practically begging her with his eyes not to leave him up there.

"Okay." She sighed pulling him over to her and getting into their new climbing position, "Let's do this."

He smiled saying, "Thank you Emma." As he wrapped his good arm tightly around her waist they were slowly climbing down when the beanstalk shook and Emma lost her grip, Hook dug his hook into the beanstalk and pulled her back to him with his good hand, "You okay Love?" he asked holding her close to him.

Emma nodded and held on tightly to Hook as they continued down the beanstalk another shake came and this time they both feel off landing with a thud on the ground cracking a few of Hooks already damaged ribs. He cried out in pain holding his side and curling into a ball, "Are you okay?" Emma asked franticly.

"Emma!" Snow shouted, "You're alive, did you get the compass?"

"Yes I got the compass." Emma sighed pulling off her button up shirt leaving her in a cami. She then began to roll Hook over and remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"You know love any other time I'd love to have you undress me but my side is kind of throbbing." He smirked getting a well-deserved glare from Snow and she tightly tied her shirt around his torso ensuring his ribs would stay in place.

"Shut up Hook." She said sternly with a glare than got up to stand which made her cry out in pain as well her ankle was twisted and swollen.

Hook got up quickly despite his injuries to help her and Snow was on her other side in an instant, "Emma," they both began, "Love," Hook continued gaining her attention, "You need to let your mother or someone tend to your leg. I would but she seems better fit for the job, I mean she is your mother after all."

All Emma did was nod and wince as her mother helped her back down and Hook worked his way to sit beside her. "Emma?" Snow asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you tell Mulan to cut down the beanstalk?"

"So that no matter what you could get back." Emma replied quietly staring at her foot.

"No, we go back together or not at all Emma." Snow said as she finished examining her ankle, " It's just sprained you two just need to rest while we set up camp." She said as she watched her mother and Mulan set up.

Emma and Hook nodded and sat in silence until Hook laid back on his good side facing Emma, he looked up at her and patted the spot beside him, "Not now Hook." She said as she watched her mother and Mulan set up.

"Killian," Hook said earning a confused look from Emma, "Please call me Killian love."

"I'll call you Killian if you quit calling me love." Emma offered.

He smirked, "If my name didn't sound so nice coming from your mouth I'd have to deny that offer _Emma_." He finished saying her name softly.

Emma rolled her eyes at him then turned back to watch Mulan and Snow whom only had three tents set up, "Great." She sighed.

"You two are in this one." Snow said pointing to the tent closest to them, "Let's get you up and get you inside so you two can get better and we can get back home." She helped up Emma first helping her to the tent than came back for Hook, "If you do anything to her," Snow pause glaring into Hook's eyes, "I will personally chop off your head. The only reason you two will be sharing a tent is because Mulan wants her own tent, Aurora has nightmares and you're both injured understood?" Hooked nodded in understanding before she helped him over to the tent where he laid on his back next to Emma's sitting form.

"You really should get some rest." He suggested softly reaching towards her.

She sighed, "I don't think I _can_ sleep, I'm too worried that Cora will find us."

"She's not going to be searching for anyone for at least a week, which is when I'm supposed to meet her back by my ship." Hook explained trying to calm Emma's nerves. But it didn't calm her nerves it only made her hold the compass tightly to her. A hurt look grazed his eyes for a moment before he gave her a serious look, "Emma Swan," he paused sighing, "I have no intention on taking the compass from you, or reuniting with Cora. You four are far better company even though I know at least three of you want me dead."

Emma nodded still holding the compass close to her and laid down on her side facing away from Hook until she feel asleep.

A/N: Let me know if you think I should keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I own nothing this will be an A/U story and if there are mistakes on spelling or anything like that it's because I'm writing with a cracked screen. Please R&R

Chapter 2: Aching Heart 

Emma woke up the next morning to find Hook wasn't there; he wasn't at the camp and Snow's bow was missing. Emma still had the compass though it had fallen out of her hand and lain next her all night.

"Where did he go with _my_ bow?" Snow asked searching everywhere.

"He's probably gone to find Cora." Mulan said, "We should go looking for him and kill him."

"No need." A familiar voice called laughing it was Hook and he had Snow's bow in one hand and a few rabbits in the other, "I was just collecting breakfast." He said innocently handing the bow back to Snow and tossing the rabbits next to the empty fire pit before tossing a the satchel over with it as well, "There are berries in there," He stated before walking back to the tent where Emma sat.

She just stared at him for a moment, "Killian why did you just take off without telling anyone?"

"Well, Emma you where sound asleep, I didn't want to disturb you and the others all wish my death."

"No they don't." Emma gaffed.

"Do so." He responded, "Just last night your mother told me she'd cut off my head."

"Bullshit!" Emma said.

"No my dear it is the truth."

"Why would she say that then?" Emma asked with scrutinizing eyes.

"She said if I did anything to you she would chop off my head." Killian said to Emma looking at her with a fake terrified face.

"Well," Emma said holding out her hand for help up, "I guess you better not try anything." Killian help her up as best he could wincing in pain a little bit, "That's another thing." Emma stated pointing at his ribs, "Why go out hunting like that, or go out doing anything at all like that?"

"Well dear I woke up hungry to find the fire had gone out and we had no food so I fetched some rabbits and berries for when everyone woke up so we wouldn't all starve."

"Why not wait for Mulan or someone to wake up and do it?"

"Because, _I_ was hungry and _I_ wanted to eat right then not wait till god knows when. Now are you going to come and eat or keep questioning me?"

"Fine let's go." She said leaning into Killian so that her bad ankle didn't have any pressure he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Okay darling just sit right her and we'll start cooking some rabbit." Killian said as he sat her down in front of the now blazing fire.

"Here eat some of these." Snow said coming to sit by her daughter.

Killian began to cook the rabbits than sat beside Emma waiting for them to finish once he sat down Snow got up to watch the rabbit to make sure nothing burned. They sat and ate berries quietly until Killian decided he was going to eat the blueberry that Emma was about to put in her mouth, "Mine!" he smiled swallowing the berry with one quick bite.

"Ass!" Emma screeched playfully and shoved him, he winced but kept smiling nonetheless, "I'm sorry," she frowned, "are you okay?" he nodded back to her not speaking and just curled up putting his head into his knees, "I'm so sorry Killian." Emma said sadly, "I- I-"

"It's fine Emma." He laughed softly leaning into her and lying his head on her shoulder which gave her a slight chill, "Are you cold Emma?" Hook asked taking off his jacket, "Here take this."

"Thanks." Emma said pulling on the jacket and allowing him to lay his head back down. She didn't want him to know the chill was because he touched her he already had a cocky enough attitude, besides she was kind of cold after all she was only wearing a cami.

Snow came over and interrupted their moment, "The rabbit is ready." She said glancing between the two, "Why are you wearing his jacket?" she then asked her daughter.

"I was cold." Emma replied turning towards where the others were seated so they could all eat. Everyone at in silence with Killian and Emma looking over at each other every so often, "So umm," Emma began to speak, "Last night Killian told me Cora most likely wouldn't be looking around for him or the compass for at least a week because that's when they're supposed to meet near his ship, So," she continued, "I think we should slowly start making our way towards his ship until she leaves to go looking for him and board it to go to Neverland so we'll have a safe place to figure out what we need to do."

Everyone looked to Killian seeming to be asking if it was doable if he thought they could make it past Cora and have a safe travel to Neverland. He cleared his throat before he began, "My ship can indeed make it back to Neverland, the only tricky parts will be sneaking past Cora, making sure she doesn't board the ship and holding on for the ride I've lost many of men to the ocean going between worlds."

"So we begin our Journey tomorrow." Mulan stated leaving the group no doubt going to make preperations.

"I don't think you should be walking on that ankle." Killian whispered softly in Emma's ear

"I have to get back to Henry," she stated with a serious look in her eyes, "I'll crawl if I have to."

Killian nodded in understanding he'd of done the same for Milah, Emma's attitude reminded him so much of Milah, his Milah he missed her so much that he grabbed his chest and winced in pain thinking about her, "Aghh!"

"Killian, are you okay?" Emma asked, "Here let's take you back to the tent and check your ribs out."

"Yeah," Killian smirked still wincing and holing his chest, "my ribs are what you want to see when you take off my shirt."

Emma blushed for a moment before hiding it, he did have a nice six pack. "Shut up Killian I need to make sure your ribs look okay." She said getting up and limping over to the tent, "C'mon."

Killian got up and walked slowly over to Emma taking off his shirt before he laid down so she could inspect his ribs she untied her shirt from his injured ribs placing her injured hand on his stomach and gently touching his ribs with the other, "Like what you see love?" he asked.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that," Emma started looking down into his baby blue eyes that she could get lost in, that she was getting lost in until she thought of Henry. She needed to get back to Henry she couldn't let this pirate distract her not now, "Where does it hurt the most?" she asked him.

"Right here." He said softly tapping on his chest above his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I own nothing this will be an A/U story and if there are mistakes on spelling or anything like that it's because I'm writing with a cracked screen. Please R&R

Chapter: 3 Don't call me that

"Your heart?" She asked incredulously, "Can we be serious here?"

"I am being serious whenever I think of her it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest." He said with a mixture of rage, pain and sadness in his voice.

"Milah?" Asked Emma pointing to his tattoo.

He nodded in response, "That bastard ripped her heart out of her chest and whenever I think about her I feel like mine is being ripped out as well."

"I'm sorry Killian." Emma frowned not knowing what else to say or do, "Where do your ribs hurt the most at?" she asked attempting to change the subject.

He sighed and pointed to the bottom of his swollen rib cage, "here."

"Okay let's just move this down." She said sliding her shirt into a different position on his chest and tightly securing it around his waist, "There all done." She said patting his chest and tossing him his shirt.

"I'm not putting that back on yet too much effort." He said turning on his good side to face her she just sat there and rolled her eyes at him, "Who hurt you?" He asked quietly grabbing her hand.

"No one." She spat harshly tearing her hand away

"C'mon Emma tell me?" He begged with his baby blue eyes turning into puppy dog eyes, "I just want to know how not to act to make you trust me."

"Nothing you can do can make me trust you." Emma said sharply getting up as best she could, "I don't have time to trust you I need to get back to my son." With that she got up as best she could and limped out of the tent heading towards her mother.

"Emma!" Killian called towards her exasperated.

"Not now Hook!"

"What's wrong Emma?" Snow asked wearily, "What did he do?"

"Nothing Mar-Sn-mom." Emma responded sitting next to her mother whom was watching Aurora's sleeping form, "Why is she asleep?" Emma asked confusion clear on her face.

"She doesn't sleep well." Snow said frowning, "She's always having nightmares about being in a room that's on fire and has no windows or doors, it's a side effect from the poison that put her to sleep I use to have the same problem." Snow explained said looking down worriedly on her sleeping form.

Mulan walked out shortly after that point, "I'm going to gather some more food and water would any of you like to accompany me?"

"I will." Killian said walking out of the tent shirt on and a scowl on his face his eyes looked dark and his hair looked as if he'd ran his hands through it a lot. Mulan nodded grabbing the satchel leading the way to the river. Killian stopped by Emma on his way out tossing the shirt that had been around his ribs into her lap then reaching out, "My jacket." He demanded coldly not looking down.

Emma furrowed her brow and began to remove the jacket, "Killian?" she asked her voice pleading him to look down at her as she handed him the jacket. He ignored her and put it on quickly while walking away. "Killian!" she yelled after him.

"What was that about?" Snow asked her daughter.

"I don't know." Emma responded shaking her head, "I'm going to go lay down." She got up slowly and made her way to the tent where she lied down and began to think of Henry if Aurora was having these kinds of nightmares from a sleeping potion who's to say he wasn't too. Who could tell her that her son was safe, that he was okay both mentally and physical, that he was scared like Aurora wanting to risk his life at any moment, looking around every corner being afraid to fall asleep. With those thoughts whirling around in her head she curled up into a ball and let a few tears fall from her eyes before sleep took her over.

Once she was sleeping nightmares came. Nightmares of Henry being harmed in various ways sometimes dying, she had dreams of him being trapped, dreams of him being lost and scared calling out for her. She started sobbing calling back to him and that's when she was shaken awake by Killian, "Emma." She heard, "Emma you need to wake up!" he continued shaking her until her eyes popped open, "Emma what was that?"

"I was having a lot of nightmares about Henry." She mumble shrugging off his hands and curling up into a ball.

"C'mon love he'll be okay and I'll return you to him as soon as possible."

"I thought I told you not to call me love!" Emma shouted at him angrily she didn't want him anywhere near her after earlier let alone calling her love she just wanted him gone.

He sat his hands firmly on her needs gripping her there looking into her eyes speaking low and stern, "an "And I told you not to call me Hook." He looked into her eyes for a moment longer before seeing her shiver again but this time instead of giving her his jacket he pulled her into his lap. She didn't fight with him, she didn't pushed away she just laid her head on his chest and sobbed until sleep over took her again. Hook sat there quietly with her in his lap alternating from smoothing down her hair to rubbing her back in a gentle comforting pattern.

Snow walked in on the sight not knowing whether to scowl or smile at Killian, "The fish is done cooking." She informed him once he nodded in response she than walked away.

"Emma." Killian whispered causing her to stir, "It's time to eat." She shook her head no into his chest which made him chuckle in response shaking her small form with every laugh until she sat up glaring at him with sleepy eyes, "Do you want me to bring the food to you love?" he questioned her seeing how mentally exhausted she was all she could do was nod and scoot off his lap.

Hook retrieved their food and they sat in at in silence only glancing at each other occasionally, "Thank you." Emma whispered pushing the cloth her food was on away and lying back down. "Thank you." She repeated multiple times before falling asleep. What Killian was being thanked for he didn't know but it made him smile.

A/N So this is probably going to be the worst chapter I just needed a gap filler between the last chapter and the adventure let me know whatcha think :)


End file.
